Hello I'm Hyde, nice to kill you
by Exploding Sun
Summary: With Rumplestiltskin no longer in storybrooke, the strongest man to ever step foot in the small town is unstoppable. This is the story about how Mr.Hyde ruthlessly destroys those that oppose him. Please read the chapter again. My first update was incorrect.


Emma Swan woke up and let out the most undignified yawn she could. She'd normally never do something of the sort. Well maybe she would, but not in the manner that she had. She just couldn't help it. For the first time in a long while, she was relaxed. Sure that ugly Hyde had crossed over to Storybrooke and brought with him his legion of retards, for what else could they be if not stupid for following a man like Hyde, but everyone was alive and well. Except Robin Hood. And Belle was still under a sleeping curse. So ok, everything was not ok but it would be after they'd dealt with the new villain of the week.

Emma got out of bed and headed downstairs over to the kitchenette. Henry was staying with Regina to keep her company. But Zelena was there too so Emma wasn't sure how she felt about that. Granted the ex-wicked witch seemed to have changed and had even saved Regina's life, but Emma knew she would have to remain cautious. She knew for a fact how difficult it was to really change your ways. It was a Saturday morning so her mother was at home, still slumbering and her father seemed to have headed out to the station. She felt a little irritated that he had left her behind but he probably did it because it was the first time in many weeks that Emma was back to her normal self, and he had probably thought that she deserved to sleep in. That thought was warming.

Eating a quick breakfast, Emma changed into her normal everyday clothing and left the loft for the station. As she stepped out the apartment building, Emma noticed something strange. Her car wasn't where she had parked it last night. She remembered parking it outside the building where she lived but now it was not there. She dialed David's number to see if he had taken the car, but then realised that she had picked the car keys off the dinner table a minute ago. Still, she didn't turn off the call she had made and David picked up his phone.

"Hey Emma", he cheerfully greeted.

"Hi dad", Emma replied, "do you know where the bug went?"

"What do you mean"?, David answered.

"Well, I parked the car right outside the building yesterday night but its not here. I know you didn't take it cause I have the keys here in my hand so...", the savior left unfinished.

"It wasn't there when I left for the station earlier. I'd thought Killian had taken it", David spoke in a confused tone.

"Dad, Killian doesn't know how to drive. And even if he did I wouldn't let him. He doesn't have a driver's license". The smirk that had been playing across her face faded. "Do you think this has anything to do with Hyde?"

"I'm not sure. Wait for me. I'll be over in a few minutes. Then we can search together", David reassured his daughter.

"Ok dad, bye. I'll call Killian to come over and give us a hand too. No! That wasn't meant to be funny. I'm hanging up now." Emma spoke before she stopped talking.

Emma could already feel the headache that wasn't there but soon would be. Letting out a loud sigh, she decided to call her boyfriend and be done with the mystery of the missing bug as soon as possible. She called him. His phone was off. He couldn't have turned it off Emma realised. He wasn't very knowledgeable about the finer workings of a smartphone. She tried again but the results were the same.

She was worried now but David was probably already on his way. Then they would go over to the house Killian was staying at. The same house thst had belonged to Emma when she was the Dark One. Charming soon arrived. Emma hopped into the police cruiser and told him about Hook. They decided that their first destination would be Emma's one time residence and now, Hook's most probable current location. David wanted to ask more but wisely remained silent. They arrived at their location but the horror that graced their eyes was not one they were prepared for.

There in the middle of the road lay Emma's car. There it lay in the middle of the road, upsidedown. The car was balanced on it's deformed hood and it was damaged in other places. It didn't look like some one had flipped it over, rather that someone had lifted it off the floor and smashed it downwards. She realized she knew who had done it, but the nauseous feeling in her stomach multiplied a hundred fold when she saw the pool of blood leaking from under the hood. Emma gaped at the sight while David called an ambulance and a tow truck. The nauseous feeling was replaced by one of horror as she shuddered to think about what, or rather who might be under there.

The savior swallowed and gathered the required magic into her hands. A few seconds later, the car was lifted into the air with power of Emma's magic. She moved it and placed it on the sidewalk. Emma stepped forward with her father, trying to determine who the absolutely crushed body had once belonged to. The man was wearing black pajamas and...and had a mangled hook for a left hand.

Killian Jones, Captain Hook, was dead. Again. Emma let out a scream of horror and despair as she hugged the corpse of her lover to her self. David stood over Emma, a sickened look on his face. He realized he should try to comfort his daughter, but all he could do was look on in sadness, as Emma once more cried her heart out at the death of the man she loved.

They had once again underestimated a foe and were paying for it.


End file.
